


Decisions

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Decisions, F/M, Fondling, Lingerie, Memories, Recovered Memories, Secrets, Serial Killers, Sexy Times, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Martin breaks out of police custody while being transported back to the Asylum from the hospital. He goes to see Jessica as he cant get her out of his mind since her visit. Jealousy flares as he finds her having dinner with the Detective that took everything from him. His desire for Jessica and his jealousy toward Gil made him reckless but he was not about to be replaced anymore.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Marin and Jessica have some unresolved feelings. Jessica is not as unaffected as she seems. She lost her husband and had no one to lean on. I believe she also has some unresolved feelings for Gil. He filled the space that Martin left in her life and the life of her kids. I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to have them all in the same fic even if the scenario is kinda unrealistic. This is just the way it plays out in my head.

With all the chaos going on, Jessica knew Gil was bound to come check on her. Knowing him as well as she did for as long as she did she had the chef prepare dinner for two that night. She dressed in a fitted leather skirt and deep red button down blouse that was buttoned lower than usual for her and her usual stilettos. She had arranged security for her children as the refused to come stay at the house with her. And after a little scolding and light threats they acquiesce and allowed Gil to place officers on the street as well. Gil had gone to check on her children individually and then as expected show up at her door. 'Am I that predictable?'' he asked with a chuckle as he was that she had had dinner made for two. It flattered that she even thought of him but Jessica was much more thoughtful than her strong sarcastic exterior may let on. He knew that much.  
Her outfit, tailored perfectly to her curved body, always teased him of what he wanted but didn't have the courage to take. They dined and he told her about every possible lead they had on Martin's whereabouts. He told her that uniformed officers would be stationed at her home as well even though it was unlikely that Martin would show up there in the heat of all this attention. But wouldn't take any chances with their safety, especially Jessica's. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her and t eh last thing he wanted to do was have to explain the Whitly children that they had lost another parent, especially not their mother. Eventually they switched to lighter subjects and dinner went as usual.

Martin stooped in the shadows and took in the scene before him. Two people that he had seen only once in the last 20 years sat at his dining table enjoying what seemed to be a lovely meal. One had given hi his greatest joys and the other had taken them all away and apparently filled his shoes in more ways than one. His wife was still a sight to behold, clearly flaunting her figure in that wonderful choice of clothes. Her eyes shone with mirth as she laughed at Detective Gil Arroyo's jokes, even grasping her hand as she did. Martin could see it in Gil's eyes, his feelings for Jessica ran far deeper than friendship. And if he was not mistaken, he saw a similar look in Jessica's eyes. Jealousy flared in his chest. The thought of his bombshell wife in the throws of passion with the Detective caused him to ball his fists. He was not about to let Gil Arroyo occupy every space he had left vacant especially the space between his wife's long legs. Obviously he had thought of killing Arroyo multiple ways ever the years and though tonight offered him the perfect opportunity her decided he didn't want Jessica to hate him like that. Plus, killing him would cement him as the villain in his family's eyes and he would not do that. He had not come here for that. He had come here to see Jessica. Her beautiful eyes had been on his mind since she came to see him. He could not get her out of his mind, not the least bit surprised that seeing her gave him an almost immediate erection at reoccurred every time he thought of her. He craved to touch. And based on the way she looked at him he could guess that there were some unresolved feelings there too. If she was gonna replace him fully, he was not gonna make it easy on her. He would remind her fully of the what she would be releasing before she made that final choice. He bides his time until the perfect opening arrived. What luck he had that the downstairs restrooms were being redone and only the upstairs were functional. Good things really do come to those who wait!

When Gil excuses himself to use the rest room, Martin slips through an unlocked door in the adjacent room and quietly wades his way over to Jessica, coming up behind her. With quiet grace, he covers her mouth with one hand and lovers his head to the opposite side of her head. He could feel her tense up instantly, practically smelling the fear as it seeped through her pores. " Don't scream Jess. It me. I'm not going to hurt you. You know i would never hurt you." Martin whispered in her ear as he used his other hand to sweep her hair to the side and give him access to her neck. He kissed the spot just below it like he knew she loved. He felt her relax minutely and smiled against her skin. He looked down, from this angle he could see the soft full globes of her breasts slightly heaving in the cradle of her bra under her blouse. He wasn't completely sure it was solely out of fear anymore as she fidgeted under is light neck kisses. Sensing he could trust her not to alert her dinner guest, he removed his hand from over her mouth and allowed it to ghost over her throat and glide down into the neckline of her blouse and settle over her breast. He squeezed it firmly, reacquainting himself with the weight. She gasped and arched ever so slightly. Martin's smile grew predatory at her response. " What do you want, Martin?", Jessica asked trying to seem unshaped at the gentle kneading of her tit. "I want you, Jessica. I have for the last 20 years but I can wait a little while longer. I see you are little busy wit Detective Arroyo. So, for now, I will leave you. But I will be back, Jessica. And if you will have me, I can assure you that, as always, I will bring you nothing but pleasure", Martin punctuated his statement with a meaningful squeeze of her tit and a scrape of his teeth over her pulse point. When she shuddered and grasped unto the table for support Martin knew his point had been made. "Until then, my Darling."  
And with the same silent air with which he came, Martin Whitly was gone again leaving Jessica scrambling back to reality as she heard Gil's heavy gait approaching. She fixed her blouse and tried desperately to ease her racing pulse.

Upon his return, Gil had noticed something was a little off about Jessica but he let it slide. She seemed to be resisting the urge to tell him something. He did not press her. She was probably just worried about Malcolm and Ainsley. Her serial killer husband had just escaped his imprisonment at the asylum after 20 years. Despite her momentary change in mood, Jessica evened out after another glass of wine and their evening was back on track for another hour or so. When the time cam for Gil to leave he could see Jessica deep in thought once again. He simply took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. The usual heavily charged air hung between them, permeated by things better left unsaid and actions they both probably craved but would not fulfill. They said their their 'Good nights' and Gil left. She watched him drive off and then closed the door. Jessica cleared the table and wend to her room to dress for bed. To her surprise, though she want quite sure why, she saw that Martin had taken the liberty of setting out sleeping clothes for her. On her bed was a short baby blue satin/silk negligee that barely covered her and a pair of delicate white lace boy-short panties that complemented the white lace details on the hem of the negligee. Above both items was a note.

My Dear Jessica,

If my memory serves me correctly, blue is your favorite color, even though you rarely wear it. The color does bring out your exquisite eyes. Also, I can guess that there is quite the damp spot in panties. Your breasts were always the most sensitive part of you, other than you beautiful pussy, of course. I figured a change in panties my be necessary. Be a good girl and clean up that sticky sweetness with your panties and leave them in the bedside table for me. You know how much I love the smell.

Sleep well my darling. See you soon.  
Martin

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed, flushed beyond belief. Her mind raced. How did he get in? How long had he been there? Was he still here? Why, after hating him for all these years, did she want to do as he said? How could he still make her wet the simplest touch, after 20 years? She could still feel the gentle squeezing of her tit even now. Her nipples had still not relaxed and rubbed almost painfully against her bra. Could still feel the scruff of his beard as it bracketed his lips as they smiled on her perfumed skin. He was manipulating her and she knew it. How did he even know of her unresolved feelings for him? He knew what using this letter would trigger in her. Jessica ran a frustrated hand through her chestnut locks as her mind flooded with memories of their marriage that she had tried so hard to bury resurfaced. Letters and noted had kinda been their thing. They left them for each other frequently. Always had written, always beautiful. They had been been better than every present he'd ever given her. They were a very passionate couple. He also knew how much she loved finding naughty letters in her handbags and portfolios and pants pockets. They usually lead to passionate rounds of love making. Memories of how well he knew her body came to he forefront. How he had never once left her anything but satisfied and sated but still craving more. He had been, as he so cleverly put it, 'her most diligent partner'. 

She ran her finger over the note once again. He was a serial killer, with 23 known bodies on his count. A diagnosed psychopath, who had escaped custody after 20 years and was currently the subject of New York's targeted man hunt effort ever, again. Yet he found the time to come home to his wife, and promise her pleasure after fondling her while she was on a date with the man who was responsible for his arrest and helped raised his children in his absence. She should have no qualms about calling Gil and telling him what was going on but she didn't. Something deep inside her, was still attached to him. She hates him for what he had to her children and to those victims and their families but some minuscule part of her was still lived in those memories.

She sighed as she rose to her feet. She dropped the letter on her dressing table and she made her way to the shower. The warm spray relaxing her tense muscles. After taking far longer than necessary she steeped out of the shower , dried off and slipped hon her robe. She went through her usual nightly ritual, all the while eyeing the clothes laid out on her on her bad, still pondering the decision. Finally when she was done with stalling she stood in front of the items again.  
Slowly she united the plus robe and let it fall away. With inner condemnation of her actions she slid into the ensemble. It barley covered her mature figure, her ass only half covered and and her breasts were on the verge of spilling. She just knew she would wake up to find that one had escaped its confines. When she walked over to the mirror in her dressing room to evaluate herself two things came to mind: 1) Martin knew how to choose and 2) that he had bought this for her after Ainsley was born. She had suffered postpartum depression for months. After receiving help she came out of it but her next hurdle was her body image. She hated the was she looked and worried that Martin wouldn't love her anymore as her tiny figure was never going to come back. He breasts were larger and heavier than ever and not as perky as before, her curves more pronounced and her hips wide, her stomach still rounded from having recently given birth. This ensemble was his way of saying that no matter what size she was or how she fit into her clothes he would always find her desirable. He worshiped her that night, not stopping till he was satisfied that she understood him. Though the baby weight had been gone for 20 years she still had a very curvy figure and because of the lengths he had gone to the make her feel beautiful, she never felt insecure about it again. That was the Martin Whitly she married. Not that murderous monster. She sighed heavily but did not change her clothes. She picked up her robe and returned it to its place in the bathroom. She gathered her dirty clothes and out them in the hamper. All items but on made it in. Jessica crawled into bed with heavy thoughts. Maybe this could be good for her. Maybe one last fuck would finally close the chapter on this 20 year old story. She hoped she was doing the right thing but she knew she wasn't. She tucked her wetness coated panties into the bedside draw and let herself be goaded to sleep by they lies she told herself.

Its just sex. How bad could it be


	2. Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Martin? Why was he doing this? Another manipulative ploy by The Surgeon or was all this something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up a few hours after the last one. It also give us some insight into Martin and Jessica's past. Hope you enjoy!

Martin hated this damn room but right now it was the safest place for him to be. He knew that Detective Arroyo would come to give Jessica any update he received, Malcolm as well as Ainsley would also frequent. How they had not managed to find Watkins' secret doom in the cellar he want sure but he was very grateful for it. It gave a safe space to hide while he executed his plans. However, the added benefit of being this close to Jessica was of particular importance. He smiled as he thought of the beautiful woman just a few floors away. He really did love her. Well, as much as a predatory psychopath can love someone at least. He had never once thought of hurting her. Even after twenty years apart she was just as beautiful as she had always been with the added benefit of fuller curves. Her hair seemed shorter than he last remembered it. Oh, how he love to wrap his fist in her ponytail as they fucked. How he loved the way it splayed across the pillows as he made loved to her. 

The way it looked as she pinned it into intricate hairstyles for formal events only to ask him to remove the pins and massage her scalp afterward. The delicate yet confident curve of her spine bred from years of training made her posture almost perfect. Her eyes had always had always been a weak spot for him. They were so expressive. Just one look and he knew he stood no chance of resisting. Hence the reason he spoiled her every chance he got. Though spoiling was nothing she was unaccustomed too. Se loved him though. He knew it. There were so many other far more eligible bachelors that she could have chosen. Lord knows her parents didn't approve of his blue collar upbringing but her made her happy and they would rather suffer the small inconvenience of grooming him to fit the Milton image than the permanent embarrassment of Jessica running off, trust fund already in hand, to live 'shack up' with a butcher's son. She stood up for him, supported him and above all loved him. She didn't try to change him but he knew he wanted to be better for her. He superseded all his urges for years. Devoted himself to her and making himself better for her.

He even refused her money and put himself through Med school. That was how they grew to love, love letters. His hours were terrible especially toward the end of his study. She would leave him cute noted in his text books and in his coat pocket. She learned to cook just so he would stop eating greasy take out Chinese food everyday. Every day she would bring him food on his lunch hour with a note at the bottom of the bag. Around the same time, her real estate business had really take off. Her hours now limited the time they could spend together so he wrote her notes of his own. Sometimes going as far as actually mailing them to her, knowing she would appreciate the novelty. These notes persisted throughout their marriage, it even helped mitigate the intensity of some of their fights throughout the years. Martin smiled as he reminisced. But eventually, years later his urges returned. Stronger. Harder to ignore. The darkness had always been there, festering and reaching its' tendrils into the deepest parts of him, carefully biding its time. 

Giving his hands an extra gift as a surgeon. He succumbed. He was lucky enough that Jessica appreciate his space and 'research time'. She had form the very beginning. She was never clingy and needy. As he had his fun, she grew suspicious that he was unfaithful to her. This of course was untrue but he used her love for him and of her reputation to keep her at bay. It all came crashing down in quick succession but he never meant do her or their precious children any harm. And though he hadn't hurt them physically, his arrest and conviction had hurt them in irreproachable ways. But no matter how many times he had been told that with his 'condition' he could never really love, he never believed it. He knew what he and Jessica and their children shared was love. 

Seeing her tonight also taught him that time hadn't changed that. Though he was immensely jealous of her electing to spend her evenings with that loathsome detective, the way her body fell into its old patterns of arousal delighted him. Though she may have convinced herself that she no longer loved or cared for him there was still something there. He had always hoped there was. Now that he had seen the potential to experience her, even if only in this erotic way, he would enjoy it for as longs as her conscious allowed her to have him. 

He, without a single sound, maneuvered his way through the passage and through the house. He knew Jessica sent the staff home every night, opting to be more generous with their time than her parents were. She also love being alone with her family at night. He was glad she had opted to continue that routine. And her guards were situated outside so he had not need to worry about them. He, once again, navigated her- their bedroom. Once inside, he smiled. She had put on the clothes he had set out for her. He had chosen the set carefully. Hoping it would bring back the memories of the night she first received it. Also. the fact that it matched her complexion so flatteringly and that he, correctly, presumed that her breasts would look exquisite as they threatened to overflow the delicate material that held her so wonderfully. He smother out the slight wrinkle in her brow gently with his thumb. Her face was soft and warm. He carefully put on the side table lamp. Now he could see the soft effects of aging setting in but nothing too noticeable. He saw the letter in front of the lamp, clearly she had read it. It really had been quite forward. He wondered if it was too much, he was trying to get her to let him back onto their bed, after all. Not the moment of truth. She put on the negligee but... were her panties in the draw?

Hesitantly, he pulled the draw.

He smiled.

He clutched the soiled lace and brought it to his nose, inhaling Jessica's glorious scent. It had been twenty years and just the smell got him rock hard. He wanted to wake her and make love right now but he refrained. He placed the new letter int he draw and closed it smoothly. He had much more fun planned for them. .

He kissed her head and whispered, 'Soon'.

Martin left just as quietly as he came, trophy in hand, smirk on his face.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! All is not what it seems. Thus just might turn into a full blown story if I'm not careful. lol Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do another part soon if I find the time.


End file.
